


Dearest Cousin

by StarSpray



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray
Summary: Ioreth's cousin writes to her not long after she has gone to Minas Tirith to study healing.





	Dearest Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Back to Middle-earth Month Bingo for the prompts Agitation/Lavender on the Apothecary Garden card, and Ioreth's Cousin on the Textual Ghosts 2 card.

My dearest cousin,

It is very quiet here since you left. Baran arrived home safely, and told us all about the journey and the city, though of course he did not go into nearly as much detail as your letter did, and he paid far more attention to the farms on the Pelennor than to the fashions of the city ladies or the Houses of Healing themselves. My mother has asked me to request that you send drawings of the dresses you like best, as she would like something to present to the seamstress here. I told her it would be easier to go to Minas Tirith to see for herself, but that only made her laugh. But Father's business will take him to the city within the next year or so, so I remain hopeful that I shall be able to come visit you.

As for myself, I am nearly the same as always. I've at last finished the tapestry that was giving me so much trouble when you left, and have begun sketches for a new one. I shall include one with this letter, so you can tell me what you think. And I have taken your advice and planted lavender in my window box. The breeze carries the scent inside at night and it is quite soothing—yes, as you said it would be! I shall have to make sure to do the same in the window box of my new chambers after I am married.

Yes—the engagement has finally been settled, to both our fathers' satisfactions. For myself, I am very pleased, as is Ellomir. We went out walking earlier, with Fíriel following behind of course. I cannot wait to be married if only to have done with chaperons! It wasn't as though we were going to get up to anything improper out there in the vineyard. Could you imagine the grass stains? No, all we did was walk arm in arm and talk of wedding plans. The wedding is to be next spring, in our rose garden. The exact date hasn't been decided upon yet, but as soon as I know what it is I shall write to you, so you can organize your departure from the city.

What else has happened? Aside from wedding plans it has been very quiet. Imloth Melui is as beautiful as it ever is in summer. My cat has had kittens, six little white and black ones. A scullery maid ran off with a groom to get married, to the dismay of their families and the surprise of everyone but me. They were making eyes at each other for months, and if you ask me it was only a matter of time before they did something silly. The sheep were all sheared last week, and it won't be long before Mother calls upon me to help with the spinning. Yet another reason to be happy about marriage—I shall never have to sit in front of a spinning wheel again, if I don't wish! I much prefer my loom.

Oh, I should not have written that, for Mother has just come in with a basket of wool on her hip. Please write to me soon, and tell me all about your studies. I shall enclose a few pressed roses and some lavender from my window box with this letter so that you may have some of the prettiest bits of home with you in among all that stone. And now I really must stop writing, as Mother is growing impatient.

With all my love,  
Ruineth


End file.
